Nothing At All
by EllieBear75
Summary: Liv Moore texted the question. Chase Graves showed up with his answer. AU canon divergent at the end of S4:E7 "Don't Hate the Player, Hate the Brain."


_Home._

Liv let out a slow, shaky breath as she turned off the ignition. The streetlamp above her car cast spotty shadows on her dash and she closed her eyes for a second, blocking out the light completely. The ID printer was safely stowed in the back seat of her car, under the world's ugliest hat. She had texted Peyton to see if her roommate would be around tonight, and was happy to learn that she was working late. In the silence of her car, she made a plan:

 _Go upstairs; lock the door; masturbate; take a shower; start printing ID cards._

Opening her eyes, Liv pursed her lips, glancing at her reflection in the rear view mirror. Obviously, there was still a little hint of 'player' brain in her.

Kissing Levon left her wanting more, but she knew that sleeping with him on horny-douche-bag brain was a mistake. Biting her lip, her mind flashed back to another time she made the 'mistake' of sleeping with someone on the wrong brains...

The sharp tap on the car window made Liv shriek and her body lurched in shock. Clasping her hand over her pounding heart, she glanced outside to see someone in a Fillmore-Graves uniform standing nearby.

Quickly rolling down her window, Liv gazed up at the looming figure. The smirking face of Chase Graves looked back down at her; the deep smile lines on his face twisted, appearing to hold back a laugh.

"Ms. Moore."

Liv stuck her head out of the open window slightly. "What do _you_ want?"

Chase quirked his eyebrow, his tongue darting across his lips. "I'm just delivering the item you requested."

Popping her head back in the car, Liv rolled up the window and unbuckled her seatbelt, silently cursing under her breath. She opened the car door just enough to move her body through the opening, but not enough for him to see anything inside her vehicle. He moved away only a few steps as she slipped out into the street.

 _Did he know she had stolen the ID printer already? He couldn't...not this soon._

Glancing towards the back seat, she checked that the hat was well out of sight before turning around, crossing her arms as she leaned against the car.

"Alright, Chase, what are you playing at? What _item_ are you talking about?"

Reaching inside his pocket, Chase pulled out something hidden in his fist. His arm extended towards her and his hand turned, his long fingers unfurling to reveal a small, yellow rubber duck, sitting in his palm.

"You texted me – something about 'down to duck'?" The corner of his lip twitched as he smiled. "So, here's your answer."

Liv bit her lips, the heat of embarrassment racing over her skin. She remembered sending the text to a bunch of her contacts – he must have been the random number she found in her phone and figured it was worth a try.

"Exactly what kind of brains are you on right now?" Chase chuckled, his hand retracting as he tucked the rubber duck back in his pocket.

Avoiding eye contact, Liv dropped her gaze towards the ground. "Some douchy player who manipulated women into sleeping with him."

Chase's long shadow fell across the concrete and she glanced back up to find him inches away. Her breath hitched as she met his piercing eyes looking down at her.

"Ah. So you didn't become overwhelmed with lusty thoughts of me on your own?"

A small snort laugh escaped her and Liv covered her mouth slightly with her hand to hide her amusement. "No. Not exactly."

"Hmm. Pity." Chase's hand came up to grasp the hood of her small car and he leaned in closer, his breath warm on Liv's cheek. "Look, I'm not here looking for a commitment – and by the way you keep toying with Lilywhite, I'm going to say that you really aren't either – just thought you were up for a little _fun_ tonight. That's all."

"What do you know about my relationship with Major?" she snapped, her hands pressing against his chest, holding him at bay.

" _I know_ that when I would send my driver to pick him up some mornings, you would emerge from his house first. I also know the self-satisfied look that appears on a man's face the morning after they've spent the night fucking someone –" Lifting his eyes in line with hers, a crooked grin appeared across his lips. "– and the withdrawn, sleep deprived shadow that develops a couple weeks later, when it all just stops."

A pang of regret shot through Liv's gut, hearing how their latest break-up affected Major. She parted her lips to launch a rebuttal at his accusation, but she quickly closed her mouth, her brain registering the grain of truth in his comments.

"See, Major's problem is he gets emotionally involved in everything. When a woman leaves me after sex, while I'm in the shower, it doesn't bother me."

Every muscle in Liv's body tensed at the mention of their night together. How their banter in the bar that night quickly turned into verbal foreplay; the first moment his lips pressed against hers while riding the elevator up to his room; the way her heels hooked onto the curve of his buttocks as he took her on the desk in front of the full pane window; how she took him again, crawling on top of his muscular body stretched out on the floor, rug burns on her knees as she rode him to her own completion; when he swept her up and carried her to the bed, his body covering her as he slipped inside her for the last time, bringing her easily to her final orgasm of the night.

"This doesn't have to be a thing. It's just sex." His lips brushed her jawline, catching the delicate flesh near her earlobe. "Something to distract us both from...death."

Liv's skin began to tingle, momentarily reminding her of what it felt like to be alive. She searched her mind trying to find the part of her that should say 'no', but she couldn't find it.

"Just sex," she whispered. Her guarding hands softened against his chest before dropping away.

"That's right." Chase brushed his soft lips across the contour of her ear. "Just two consenting zombies, making each other feel very, very good."

Her fingers ran up his muscular arms, over the ridges of the Fillmore-Graves patches, and hooked through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Chase's teeth nibbled gently down her neck to her collarbone and she gasped into the silence of the evening. A hunger rose in her belly, so deep and primal she feared for a second that she was about to go full-zombie on him.

"Make me feel alive again," she growled into his ear.

Wrenching himself from her clavicle , Chase ducked his head around, catching her in a deep kiss. Parting her lips, Liv swept her tongue across his before retreating, biting his lower lip. He groaned and pressed his lips to hers again, his hand sliding down her body, cupping her sex. A contented purr echoed in her throat as his finger stroked through her jeans. He obviously still remembered what she liked from their night together and wasn't afraid to show her.

As much as she had tried to suppress her feelings – out of guilt and shame for cheating on her boyfriend with him – every once in a while, the memory of that night would come to Liv as she slept.

 _It was one night. One night of amazing sex that led to...well...nothing. What difference would one more night make?_

Sliding her body along the cool metal of the car, she slipped from his grasp, letting out a shaky breath. Jerking her head towards her building, she reached in her pocket and locked her car door, the flashing red lights of her car lighting up the area.

"Come upstairs," Liv ordered, taking a few steps in the direction of her building while still keeping her eyes on Chase.

He nodded, his smile disappearing into a serious tight line before following her as she turned and continued towards the front door. The sound of his heavy boots followed her down the sidewalk and every hair on her body stood on end, knowing he was behind her but unable to see anything but his shadow moving with her. At the door, Liv paused, pulling out her keys and opening the door without looking back, Chase obediently following as she made her way down the hallway and up the two flights of stairs to her floor, the echo of his steps filling the corridor, her heart beginning to race as the anticipation of what was to come began to fill every part of her body.

Her hand shook slightly as she pressed the key to her apartment into the lock, her breath hitching as the door swung open to an empty home. Taking a few steps in, she paused in the darkness of the living room, letting him follow her inside. The door closed automatically with a dull thud and Chase's boots came to rest, one on either side of hers as he pressed his hard body against her back, one hand slipping back between her legs, the other cupping her breast. Pressing herself into him, her nipples hardened in response to his touch, wetness surging between her thighs. When his lips made contact with the nape of her neck, Liv moaned into the silence, her tense body relaxing into his. Lifting her arms above her head, she reached around his neck, anchoring her fingers through his thick brown hair and he released a grunt of pain mixed with pleasure as she gave his follicles a tight pull. In response, his teeth sunk gently into her skin, sending a similar wave of erotic pain through her.

"Is that how it's going to be tonight?" Liv purred, grinding her soft buttocks into his rock-hard cock through their clothes.

"If that's how you like it," Chase replied, his teeth catching her earlobe, nibbling a little too hard on her soft flesh.

The heel of his palm ground into her, spreading her lips under her clothes and hitting her hard clit causing another loud moan of pleasure to spring from her chest.

"Yes," Liv gasped, moving her hips to keep his hand just so, sending shocks of pleasure through her. "That's how I want it – and that's what you're going to give me."

Her mind flashed for a second to Major, soft and kind, laughing and fun in bed. That's not what she wanted tonight. Tonight she wanted the wild ride she remembered from the last time she and Chase hooked up. She wanted wild and loud, hard and dirty.

A low chuckle resonated through Chase's body. "Yes ma'am. Whatever you say."

His hand trailed down her torso, stopping at her waist for a lingering moment before he deftly unbuckled her belt, pulling open her jeans. With a small push, they slipped down her legs, pooling at her ankles and she gasped as the cool apartment air came in contact with her hot, wet pussy.

"Commando, huh," he teased. "Player brain looks good on you."

Liv looked down at her naked thighs as two of Chase's long fingers disappeared into the triangle of white curly hair between her legs. Buckling slightly as he slipped past her folds, an cry of ecstasy escaping her as his thumb pressed hard on her clit. His free hand shifted, sliding up under her shirt and slipping past her bra, he pinched her nipple roughly and she screamed with pleasure and pain again.

Taking her weight against him, Chase's fingers moved in and out of her, faster and faster until the sloppy sound of her wetness combined with her cries for more. Pleasure swept through her, making her skin feel like fire, and her mind focused on the continued rush of endorphins surging through her veins. Her hips bucked against his wet hand, her body crying out for more, and when he slipped a third finger into her, she screamed out , begging him for relief. Moving his thumb back and forth rapidly across her clit, Liv's body vibrated as she thrashed against him, before every muscle tensed, then released as her orgasm finally washed over her in a flash of white light and stars.

"I've got you," he whispered, holding her close to him as her body contracted and pulsed around him.

When her senses finally began to return, she stood firmly, letting go of his hair as he extracted himself from her. For a moment, neither of them moved, the sound of their combined breathing filling the silence. Slowly, she stepped out of her jeans, taking a step away from him into the room, catching the sliver of moonlight that came through the crack in the blinds. Her fingers feeling soft and light, she began unbuttoning her blouse, turning on her heels to face him before dropping her shirt and jacket to the floor in a pile at her feet.

Chase stood, still partially shrouded in the darkness, his jaw twitching as his eyes followed her pure white skin, his gaze stopping for a moment on her black high-heeled leather boots. Quirking his eyebrow at her, a deep crease appeared in his cheeks as a devilish smile spread across his lips.

"Leave the boots on."

Biting her lip, Liv smiled, her fingers reaching between her breasts to unsnap the closure of her black lace bra. It opened and she shook her shoulders, letting it drop down her arms to the floor.

"If you insist," she cooed back at him.

Strutting towards him, she diverted her walk at the last second, sweeping past his side as she continued on down the hall to her bedroom. Opening the door, she heard the metallic click of his belt buckle clasp and she shivered with anticipation for round two. Climbing onto her bed, she stayed on all fours, her knees positioned on the edge of the bed. Waiting in the darkness for Chase, her body began to hum again. Her mind thought back to the first time she saw his thick, hard cock and how her body responded, opening to him when he buried it deep inside her. The delicious feeling of him filling every inch of her, as she stretched around him; how the deep ridge of his head brushed past her g-spot, making her lose all sense as he fucked her wildly on the desk.

Chase's lips kissed the soft flesh of her bottom and she gasped, quickly snapping from her memories to her salacious reality. When his thick thumb pressed against the bud of her ass, her sharp inhale filled the room, followed by a moan of pleasure. Sweeping the tip of his cock across her clit, Liv groaned and shifted back into him, hoping for more.

"Greedy little zombie, aren't you?" he teased, removing his cock from her vicinity.

Tossing her hair down her back, she glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes narrowing. In the faint light of her room, she caught his towering tanned and muscular form behind her. Gazing down his taut skin, she tried to memorize every soft line, every angle, every curve, so she could replay this night in all its glorious detail, on nights when she needed some companionship.

"Bite me," she snarked at him, a smirk of challenge crossing her lips.

"If you insist."

Dropping to his knees, Chase buried his face in her spread pussy, his teeth delicately catching her clit just hard enough to send a shock of pleasure through her before his tongue glided quickly from her clit, through the curves of her labia, and ending just below his thumb, still pressed against her ass. She squealed and moaned, undulating against him as he repeated his trip once more before his long, warm tongue reached inside of her.

This was the closest she felt to being truly alive again. Liv's head dropped down as she gasped for air, her white skin taking on a wonderful pinkish glow as her blood vessels dilated. Rocking against Chase, urgency swelled through her body and soft whimpers of pleading filled the air.

At her pleading, Chase changed positions to stand behind her, his hands now firmly set on her hips. Just as she was mentally mourning the feeling of his tongue, he swiftly slipped the head of his cock between her lips before thrusting himself through her wetness. She bucked against him and they both gasped as he hit her cervix, sending another shock of exquisite pleasure through her. Pausing for a moment, Liv quietly relished the feeling of being connected before rolling her hips against him. The pads of his fingers pressed into her skin as he held her close enough to stay inside, but still allowing her room to move along his long shaft.

His movements started slowly, pulling away from her just enough as she moved to leave the head of his cock in her before she arched back into him, allowing Chase to thrust hard up into her. This slow then fast maneuver took Liv to the brink of orgasm, holding her there as he continued send waves of pleasure through her. Her arms began to shake as he continued and the thought that he was going to keep her like this all night ran through her mind. As they continued, pleading words and sounds fell from her lips as she looked for relief from the long ride of desire he was taking her on.

Shifting his hands to her belly, Chase held her tightly, pulling her torso upright and she cried out as she rose on her knees, his cock still buried deep inside her. Lips brushing her ear, Chase's hands slid up to her breasts, grabbing them, forcing her back against him as he continued to thrust into her.

"Touch yourself," he instructed. "Feel me inside of you."

Closing her eyes, Liv slid her hand down between her legs, her middle finger pressing her clit. She could feel Chase's cock sliding past her and she reached down, his slick shaft moving through her. He let out a thick groan, swearing as she pressed her fingers against him as he thrust into her again. The pads of her fingers began moving in circles over her clit, catching her folds as she moved. It wasn't long before the sounds of their voices in the throes of pleasure filled the room, their movements now jerking and frantic as they both raced towards orgasm.

Liv came first, screaming her pleasure as her entire body shook; Chase following a second later, the heat from his cum filling her in every way. Panting, sweating, fused together by sticky fluids, the two stayed locked together on the edge of the bed, teetering. When Chase finally stepped away from her, they both let out a groan of dissatisfaction that their connection was broken. Pulling her knees together, Liv lowered herself to the bed, rolling on her side to look up at her sexual partner.

Chase ran his fingers through his hair, letting out a deep chuckle as his eyes skimmed across her. His hand dropped down to her boots and he patted the bottom of one sole, playfully.

"The thought of you on all fours in those boots is going to keep me very happy for a very long time, Liv Moore."

Rising on one elbow, Liv arched her eyebrow at his naked form. Even though he was strictly a "tan and dye" man, he still had a shock of white pubic hair, his large flaccid cock white as fresh snow.

"Shouldn't you be leaving, General?"

With a small laugh and a nod, Chase raised two fingers in a salute to her before turning towards the door. "Thanks for the fun. Call me the next time you're on 'player brain.' Or 'porn star' brain. Or it's a Monday and you're just horny."

As his naked body disappeared through the doorway, Liv gathered her quilt around her body, adjusting it as she slid off the bed to follow him into the living room. She paused for a moment, glancing in her vanity mirror to adjust the wig on her head. Stating back at her post-coital glowing reflection, she briefly considered whether she should ask him to stay, in the hopes that they could go for another round after some hydration and sleep.

 _Keep your head, Liv_ – _sleepover equals commitment. This is a no-strings night. Best to keep it that way._

By the time she made it into the living room, Chase was sitting on her couch, shirt still unbuttoned, tying his boots. He glanced up at her and smiled.

"What? You're not giving me the chance to leave you while you're in the shower?"

Liv rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest to hold up her quilted toga. "And leave you alone in my apartment? Not likely."

Chase snorted, standing near the couch, he began to button his uniform. "So, you don't trust me, but you'll fuck me. You're a bit of an enigma, aren't you Ms. Moore? Even when you're not tripping on someone's brains."

Taking a deep breath, Liv geared up to retort, but instead, the sound of the key in her front door made her jump. Turning, she watched with horror as Peyton opened the door to the apartment and flicked on the lights, her eyes opening wide in shock before darting from Chase to Liv and back to Chase again.

Chase nodded his head, a wicked smile cut deep groves in his skin. "Ms. Charles – fancy seeing you here."

Peyton's mouth dropped open and she stammered. "Umm...this is where I live."

Finishing the top button of his shirt, Chase tucked it into his pants before lifting his eyes towards Liv. He threw her a wink before crossing the room.

"You do? Interesting."

The heat of embarrassment rushed over Liv's skin as she averted her eyes from Peyton's. Chase brushed past them both and headed straight for the door.

"Nice to see you again, Liv Moore." Chase opened the door, his eyes locking with Liv's for a moment before he turned. "Until next time."

In the silence of the room, the door closing sounded like a shotgun blast and Liv cringed, glancing between Peyton and the floor.

Spinning back to face Liv, Peyton gestured wildly at the door. "What the hell was that?!"

Liv shrugged, her eyes rolling to avoid her friend's glare. "Nothing. Nothing at all."


End file.
